1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a stringed musical instrument with a modified bridge and acoustic damper.
2. Background Art
Stringed instruments are typically constructed by placing strings in tension over the body of the instrument. The strings are suspended above the body except at certain contact and attachment points by a bridge that is mounted to the body of the instrument. By suspending the strings above the instrument, the bridge allows the strings to vibrate and generate sound for music.
The strings of an instrument compress the bridge and the top of the instrument where they cross over the bridge. The strings also place an opposing force where they are attached to the face of the instrument. The prior art bridge poses several problems. For example, the prior art bridge on acoustic guitars can separate from the top of the acoustic guitar or warp the top of the guitar due to the opposing forces placed on the guitar at the bridge and attachment points. Due to the stresses placed on the body of the instrument by the bridge and the strings of the instrument that it holds, the face of the instrument and the bridge mounting often need to be reinforced to resist long term warping. This reinforced construction tends to damp the sound generated by the strings and reduce the percentage of pure sound emitted.
A number of bridges for stringed instruments have been developed. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 490,528, 2,216,601, 2,491,991, and 3,858,480. However, these bridges do not address the stress-related problems of the prior art bridge. A need exists for a bridge for stringed musical instruments that reduces the stress on the musical instrument, improves the sound of the instrument and increases the operative life span of the instrument.
Stringed musical instruments may also require extensive tuning and adjustments to adjust their sound. A need exists for an acoustic damper that can easily modify the sound of a stringed musical instrument.
The present invention relates generally to a stringed musical instrument with a modified bridge and acoustic damper. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the modified stringed instrument is a guitar. The guitar has a face and an interior compartment. The guitar comprises a bridge, two acoustic dampers, and a pivot rod. The bridge is attached to the face of the guitar and comprises a mounting plate and a riser. The riser is attached to the mounting plate by at least one sound post and comprises a width and at least one pair of opposing angled string recesses across the width of the riser. The string recesses are rounded. The bridge has a plurality of string pegs attached to the mounting plate. Each string peg corresponds to a string recess and is attached to the mounting plate at an angle offset from a line extended from its corresponding string recess. The acoustic dampers comprise a first acoustic damping side attached to a second acoustic reflective side. The acoustic dampers are pivotally mounted within the interior compartment of the guitar. The acoustic dampers have a first operative position for damping sound and a second operative position for reflecting sound. The pivot rod is attached to the acoustic dampers such that the pivot rod can manipulate the acoustic dampers to the first and second operative positions. The pivot rod is accessible from an exterior location on the guitar.